A Time to Love
by James Stryker
Summary: Shelby reveals her feelings to Cyd. P.S. I do not own Best Friends Whenever.


**A Time to Love**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my first ever** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **fanfic. I've got a request from someone wanting me to do a Cyd and Shelby fanfic and this is my first ever fanfic for this show. Cyd and Shelby have a little fun with each other in the morning. The story is rated M for sexual content and mind-blowing girl-on-girl action between Cyd and Shelby. Remember this story contains smut and it is fiction, I know that they would never do that on the show and if you don't like smut, then don't read it. I don't want any flames from readers complaining about this story. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my first ever** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **Cydby (Cyd/Shelby) story,** _ **A Time to Love**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful and warm sunny morning in West Portland, Shelby Marcus was in the bathroom taking a shower while her best friend Cyd Ripley was still asleep in bed. While trying to get some sleep, Cyd's peaceful slumber was disturbed by the loving sounds of Shelby singing in the shower. The rebellious teen grabs the pillow to cover her head so she won't hear any sounds. Shelby exits the bathroom with only a pink bath towel wrapped around her and holding a bottle of raspberry-scented body lotion until she began to notice Cyd still asleep in her bed.

"Ugh! Cyd, come on. Wake up. It's time to go to school." Shelby said.

"No, I don't want to go to school. Can you just let me sleep for a couple of hours?" Cyd asked throwing the blankets over her head.

"Cyd, please. Just get up. You don't want to be late for school and I don't want to be late for school. Plus, I don't want to go to school in only my bath towel. So, can you just get your lazy butt out of this bed right now?" Shelby grabs Cyd by her ankles to pull her out of bed while Cyd holds on to dear life. Cyd grunts and continues to hold on to the headboard while Shelby pulls harder to get her out of bed until she could give up. Shelby huffs and releases Cyd's ankles and let her sleep. But then, all of a sudden an idea popped up in Shelby's mind. She moved over to the side of the bed and kneels down. Her face closer to the sleeping brunette. The blonde teen leans in closer to Cyd's face, her lips almost touching hers.

"Oh, Cyd." Shelby whispers until her lips landed flush on top of Cyd's lips. Cyd's eyes widened in shock from the sight of her own best friend waking her up…with a kiss on the lips. The blonde gently strokes Cyd's cheek while enjoying the feeling of her pink velvety soft lips against hers, lasting for about 15 seconds until Cyd breaks the kiss and punches Shelby in the face, sending her to the floor.

"Cyd, what the heck?!" Shelby rubs her cheek.

"You just kissed me. Why did you kiss me?" Cyd asked.

"I was trying to wake you up so we can go to school. I don't want you to be late." Shelby said. Cyd grabs the alarm clock and saw what time it is.

"It's 7:00 AM! You're an insane early bird! Now, I got to get in the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed and eat some waffles." Cyd said as she jumps out of bed, grabbing some of her clothing to wear for the day until Shelby grabs her by her wrist to stop her. "Shelby, let go of me right now. I don't want us to be late. Plus, you need to get dressed."

"Cyd, we don't have school today." Shelby said as Cyd gives her a confused look. "It's a Saturday. We don't have school. Unless you have Saturday school for being in trouble. Did you do something in school yesterday? Oh, my God! Did you light a pack of matches on fire and put on Mr. Doyle's chair so he can sit on it so his pants get caught on fire? Cyd Ripley, I cannot believe that you have Saturday school for that! You're lucy that he didn't have you expelled or arrested, you little hellraiser." Shelby crosses her arms at Cyd.

"I did not do that. That's something that Burt Reynolds would do. And he did that on the movie Stick and bash a guy's head in on a bar. Now that I would get expelled for." Cyd said. "Now, will you please let go of me?"

"Would you please listen to me? We don't have school today because it's a Saturday. The reason I woke you up was because I wanted to kiss you to surprise you. I couldn't help but notice how adorable you look sleeping. And I wanted to kiss you…" Shelby said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone." Cyd said.

"Hold the phone? Who says that anymore?" Shelby asked.

"They still say that." Cyd said.

"Cyd, it's 2015. Nobody says "hold the phone" anymore. I have never heard anyone say that." Shelby said.

"That's not the point here. The point is that you're attracted to me. Your own best friend. I thought you like Cameron." Cyd said.

"Well, I did like Cameron. But, there was somebody else that I have feelings for. And it's not Cameron." Shelby said as she sits down on Cyd's bed while Cyd sits down next to her.

"Shelbs, who is it that you have feelings for?" Cyd asked putting her hand on Shelby's thigh, making Shelby blush a little. Then, she realized who the person Shelby has feelings for. "Oh, my God. I knew it. You have feelings for Barry! How long have you liked Barry?"

"It's not Barry." Shelby said.

"Wait. Is it Naldo? You like Naldo." Cyd said.

"It's not Naldo either." Shelby said.

"Please tell me it's not The Rob." Cyd said.

"It's not him either, you eediot!" Shelby yelled.

"Who are you, Ren Hoek? Why are you talking like that for? This isn't the _Ren & Stimpy Show_." Cyd said.

"The person who I have feelings for is you. Cyd, I have feelings for you." Shelby said. Cyd began to feel butterflies in her stomach after hearing Shelby reveal her feelings to her.

"Shelbs, you like me?" Cyd asked.

"Yes. Cyd Ripley. I love you. I love you so very much. I want us to spend this Saturday together." Shelby said.

"But, what about your parents?" Cyd said as Shelby moves in closer towards her.

"Mom and dad are out of town." Shelby said softly.

"But, Bret and Chet are asleep in their room. What if they walk in on us?" Cyd asked.

"Do you want to kiss me or do you want to keep running your big mouth?" Shelby asked. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Shelby moved her arm down to caress Cyd's leg a bit slower and gentle. A faint moan escapes from Cyd's lips as Shelby moves her hand up to her center, rubbing her through the fabric of her purple and black pajama bottoms. Cyd gently bit her lower lip and continues to moan when she saw Shelby's face getting closer and closer until her lips crash on top of hers. Cyd began to kiss Shelby back and remove her pink bath towel and let it drop to the floor, leaving Shelby completely naked in front of Cyd. Cyd breaks the kiss to look at Shelby's beautiful figure.

"Wow, Shelbs. You look really beautiful." Cyd said.

"Thanks. Now let me remove your clothes." Shelby said. The blond began to remove the raven-haired girl's black bunny-printed t-shirt and her pajama pants, leaving her in only her slik red and black polka-dotted panties. "Not bad, Cyd."

Cyd blushes as she pounced on top of her, making Shelby fall down on her back. Cyd straddles Shelby's lap and continues to kiss her passionately, slipping her tongue inside the blonde girl's mouth. Shelby moans into the heated kiss as she felt Cyd's soft and wet tongue moving around. Cyd leaves a trail of kisses down Shelby's neck, licking and sucking lightly on her soft flesh, then continues to kiss down to her medium-sized breasts, grabbing a hold of one of her luscious mounds and took it inside her mouth.

"Mmm. Cyd. God, that feels so good." Shelby moaned. Cyd ran her tongue around her hardened pink nub while using her free hand to play with the other breast. Shelby could feel herself getting wetter and wetter from her best friend's actions. Shelby moans loud and squirms underneath Cyd.

"I just love watching you squirm, Shelbs. You look so cute and sexy." Cyd grins while she pushes Shelby's perky and nubile breasts closer together and licked both of her sensitive nipples at the same time. Cyd proceeds to pinch and grip her firm tits

"Shelby, I want you to sit on the edge of the headboard and spread your legs open for me." Cyd said. Shelby gets up and sits on the edge of the headboard of Cyd's bed, spreading her legs open for Cyd's mouth. The dark brown-haired girl kisses every inch of Shelby's body until she reaches down to her dripping wet pussy. Wanting to take things slow, Cyd kissed and licked Shelby's inner thigh while gazing into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

"God, Cyd. Enough teasing just eat me out already." Shelby whines. Cyd stops her playful teasing and started to eat Shelby out, running her tongue up and down on her thin, pink slit. Shelby threw her head back in pleasure and moaned softly while she continues to watch Cyd eating her out. Cyd lifts Shelby's legs up and threw them on her shoulders. The brunette teen's tongue slipped inside Shelby and starts tongue-fucking her pink hole.

"Oh, Cyd. Mmm." Shelby moans. Cyd moves her hands underneath Shelby, gripping and squeezing her firm ass. Shelby jumped a bit after she felt Cyd's fingertip grazed her puckered opening, gently playing with it and teasing it for a bit. Cyd latches her mouth onto the blonde's labia, instantly finding her clit and sucks harder, sending her over the edge.

"Oh, my God! Cyd, you're going to make me cum!" Shelby cries out. Her hands were in Cyd's hair and her silky smooth legs were crossed, trapping her face in her pussy until she exploded with intense pleasure rushing throughout her whole body, her body started to shake. Shelby slumped back down on the bed, releasing Cyd from her grip, looking at her and smiling at her.

"Wow….that was….pretty…." Shelby said while catching her breath.

"Well?" Cyd asked.

"Erotic. It was pretty erotic. Shelby said.

"Well, now what?" Cyd asked.

"Well, you had your way with me. Now, I'll have my way with you." Shelby said. Cyd lies down on the bed as Shelby slowly caresses her lover's body, licking down her neck and to her breasts, taking one of her nipples in her mouth while moving her hand down to rub her through the soft silk fabric of her panties. Cyd pushes Shelby back on the bed with Shelby giving her best friend a look of curiosity.

"Just lie there. Trust me." Cyd said as she removes her thoroughly-soaked panties and hopped up on the bed to straddle Shelby's face. As Cyd lowers her pussy onto Shelby's face, Shelby stuck her tongue out and started to lick up and down on her lover's slit, sending shivers down Cyd's spine.

"Mmm. Fuck, that feels so good." Cyd moaned. Shelby grinned after hearing Cyd curse for the first time. The brunette ride Shelby's mouth and tongue, ordering her to make her cum hard, gripping her ass and gently kneading it while Cyd bounces up and down her face screaming wildly. Shelby could not believe this is actually happening to her, all this time, all so fast to the point where she thought she was dreaming. She doesn't want this to end. Cyd pinches and squeezes her own breasts and felt her own orgasm coming as Shelby continued her oral assault on her.

"Shelby. AHHHH! God, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" Cyd cries out. Shelby pushes her tongue in and out of Cyd's cunt like a speeding bullet. Cyd grips the sheets tightly and cums hard all over Shelby's pretty face. Cyd climbs off of Shelby's face and lies down next to Shelby, catching her breath while cuddling with her.

"You taste delicious, Cyd." Shelby said as she pulled Cyd in close to her and kissed her passionately. The two continued to kiss until a door opened up with a shrieking sound. Cyd and Shelby looked up to see who it was that caught them and covered themselves up. It was Shelby's twin brothers Bret and Chet.

"What are you two doing?" Bret asked.

"Are you two…" Chet asked.

"Shelbs, you said you locked the door!" Cyd exclaimed.

"I did." Shelby said.

"Oh, yeah. Like a lock on a door would unlock magically." Cyd said in a sarcastic tone.

"We're telling mom and dad on you when they get back home!" Bret yelled. Cyd and Shelby held each other until they both ltraveled back in time, with them back in Shelby's room.

"Okay, let me lock the door so my idiot brothers won't walk in on us." Shelby said.

"Good idea." Cyd said as she watched Shelby walking over to her bedroom door and locking it. "Shelby, have I ever told you that you have a cute butt?"

"Were you just checking me out, Cyd?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Cyd smiles as Shelby.

 **And that was A Time to Love. So, what did you think of my first ever** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **story? I hope that you liked it. If you want anymore Cydby stories or if you want to see any** _ **Girl Meets World/Best Friends Whenever**_ **crossover stories involving Cydby/Rilaya crossover story or a Maya/Shelby/Lucas or Riley/Cyd/Lucas threesome story or Riley/Lucas/Maya/Farkle/Cyd/Naldo/Shelby/Barry cabin story, feel free to message me. Or if you want to see anymore** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **stories involving Rilaya, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
